2020 Jacksonville tornado
the '''2020 Jacksonville tornado '''was a strong EF3 tornado which impacted the city of Jacksonville, Florida on June 21, 2022. The outbreak that produced the tornado was not well forecast, with a moderate risk existing south of the main area for tornadoes, some strong, as thunderstorms moved northwest through central Florida. The tornado killed 6 people and caused about $24.5 million in damages, the tornado was unusual as it was associated with a tropical disturbance just off the coast of Florida that had broken up on June 20, yet became very strong. It was also the only anticyclonic tornado of the eight tornadoes that day. Meteorological synopsis As far back as June 10, 2020, models showed tropical showers and thunderstorms would organize into a tropical depression or storm on June 18 or 19, 2020. On June 18, 2020, Tropical Depression Two formed off the coast of Nassau, The Bahamas, and was forecast to move west, before forecast to eventually make landfall as a strong tropical storm on June 22 near Jacksonville. However, the system failed to organize due to high wind shear and on June 20, the system broke up as a weak tropical storm and the last advisory was issued on it. The Storm Prediction Center issued a enhanced risk of severe thunderstorms on the morning of June 21 for mainly east central Florida, concerning a 15% (non-hatched) potential for tornadoes as widespread tropical thunderstorms with rotation moved onshore. In the 1630Z outlook, after looking at CAPE levels indicative of strong wind shear, a moderate risk of tornadoes was introduced for mainly the Melbourne area, with Jacksonville being placed under a marginal risk. The first tornado warning of the day was issued at 1722Z for the Melbourne area, and a tornado emergency was issued at 1728Z for Melbourne as a large waterspout approached the coast. Widespread EF2 damage occurred in Melbourne and in total the EF2 inflicted $2.6 million in damages. A supercell off the coast of Jacksonville warranted a special marine warning at 1756Z as it moved into NWS Jacksonville's CWA. The tornado - A boat reported a large anticyclonic waterspout at 1802Z, as it slowly moved towards the Florida coast, by 1805Z, the Jacksonville area had been placed under a tornado warning, stating that "a large waterspout was confirmed off the coast at 2:02 pm EDT!", the first death of the tornado occurred when someone's fishing boat was flipped while they were heading back to shore by the waterspout. As the waterspout inched closer and closer to land, many bystanders stood on the beach, watching the waterspout, until the waterspout accelerated towards land, several people remained on the beach as the tornado moved onshore at 1812Z, causing EF3 damage to several hotels, and killing 5 people. The strong tornado caused significant damage to Neptune Beach, with estimated peak winds in Neptune Beach being 150 mph. The tornado continued northwest, reaching peak intensity at 1820Z over Arlington, in Jacksonville. Estimated winds at this point were 160 mph, or the equivalent to a minimum Category 5 hurricane or high-end EF3 tornado. The tornado continued across the St. Johns River, weakening slightly to a 150 mph EF3 before hitting Jacksonville at 1826Z, it caused widespread EF2-EF3 damage in the Urban Core of Jacksonville, before weakening to a EF1 as it crossed I-295. It lifted at 1830Z about 5 miles northwest of Jacksonville, or 16 miles southeast from the Georgia state line. Confirmed tornadoes Several other tornadoes likely went unconfirmed, due to several other tornadoes being indicated by radars. A EF0 was confirmed by radar in later 2020, and flyovers of the likely touchdown confirmed a EF0 tornado near Hawthorne. Other notable tornadoes Melbourne, Florida A violent tornado touched down as a waterspout at 1755 near Melbourne, Florida. The waterspout capsized a boat, injuring 2 people. It likely peaked as a powerful EF1/EF2 equivalent waterspout around 1756 before it began weakening, however it was growing during this phase. The tornado moved onshore at 1758 as a strong EF0 tornado, damaging several houses, before it rapidly intensified into a strong EF3 cone tornado. A row of poorly-constructed houses were torn out of the ground, with photographs from a few houses found as far as 30 miles away. In the end, 10 people were injured and no-one was killed by the Melbourne tornado as it passed through downtown. The tornado exited the city and began significantly weakening, before lifting at 1813. Ocala, Florida A rather short lived tornado damaged various houses just outside of the city of Ocala. Several houses had their roofs partially lifted, with one house having it's roof torn off. 2 people were injured, however after just 4 minutes the tornado lifted. A Walmart also sustained moderate damage. The tornado was assigned a EF1 rating due to the lack of knowledge of the construction of the house that had sustained probable EF2 damage. Interlachen-Hawthorne, Florida A early evening, long-lived wedge tornado moved adjacent to State Route 20, causing moderate disruptions to traffic. This rare northeast-southwest moving tornado, despite not being long-tracked, was one of the longest lived tornadoes in Florida state history. It was on the ground for a hour and 8 minutes, tracking roughly 15 miles during it's lifetime. The tornado moved through Interlachen, causing EF0-EF1 damage, and it's path gradually grew to a maximum width of 0.5 miles in Interlachen (pictured above). As the tornado moved out of Hawthorne, it grew to a massive width of 1.3 miles wide, one of the widest Floridian tornadoes on record. The tornado struck a rest area as a strong EF1 tornado, injuring 2 people, before peaking at a width of 1.5 miles. It gradually shrunk before striking Hawthorne at 2159. The most severe damage of the tornado was seen here, with 20 houses sustaining EF2 damage. The tornado likely peaked just southwest of Interlachen, where a house was partially swept from it's foundation, suggesting possible EF3-EF4 intensity at this point. The tornado finally lifted at 2217. Middleburg, Florida A unusual tornado, the Middleburg tornado was the weakest of the 3 EF-3 tornadoes in the outbreak. The tornado was also the last major tornado of the outbreak, touching down several hours after major activity had ended. This tornado also injured a elderly couple, a 81-year old husband and a 84-year old wife, when their house that they had since 1975 was destroyed by this tornado. The tornado was rated a EF3, and the most severe damage was a house which was swept clean from it's foundation. This initially raised calls for a EF5 rating, however shortly after it was confirmed the house had a cinder-block foundation. The tornado lifted at 0225. Aftermath The tornado originally received a preliminary rating of EF4 with winds of 170 mph due to damage in Arlington and the Urban Core suggesting brief winds of 170-175 mph, or low-end EF4. The rating was finalized as a high-end EF3 with winds of 160 mph on July 1, 2020. Ron DeSantis declared a state of emergency in Florida on June 22, 2020, due to the tornadoes in Melbourne and Jacksonville respectively, as well as another EF3 near Orlando early on June 22, which was not associated with the June 21 outbreak. Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Southeastern Outbreaks